<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>情迷布鲁萨 by RockOpal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163952">情迷布鲁萨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockOpal/pseuds/RockOpal'>RockOpal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockOpal/pseuds/RockOpal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- 破镜重圆带球跑<br/>- 7A × 9O<br/>- 清水无🚗<br/>- 1.6w+，一发完<br/>- 副cp嘉磊</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>All豪, all任豪, 嘉磊 - Relationship, 小王子 - Relationship, 投齐所豪, 豪齐</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>情迷布鲁萨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00<br/>
初夏的清晨，街上还弥漫着微微的水雾。他从晨光中走来，带着一身水汽。<br/>
男人的眉眼在兜帽下不甚清楚，但仍能看出其容貌俊秀得出奇。<br/>
天色蒙蒙亮，街上不时能看见和他一样的晨跑者。<br/>
他停在红绿灯前做原地抬腿，一边大喇喇地擦汗：“好热。”大幅度的动作下，美好身段毕现。<br/>
前方，一轮红日终于冉冉初升；日光所及之处，所有的雾气都瞬时蒸腾了，消散了。</p><p>又是新的一天。<br/>
他向前跑去。</p><p> </p><p>01<br/>
如果说有什么事让人想破脑袋也不明白，那么任豪和张颜齐没有复合一定是其中一件。<br/>
这事，姚琛不明白，夏之光不明白，赵磊不明白，焉栩嘉也不明白。所有了解他们两个人关系的人都不明白。</p><p>张颜齐当年是如何叱咤风云的校园话题人物，星光岛大学的学子直到今日对此也是有所耳闻的。某颇负盛名的说唱比赛，其当年西南赛区冠军竟是本校工管学院篮球队长，这事要不是有人偶然发现，恐怕当事人还会乐得悠闲地打打篮球便罢。<br/>
张颜齐对于自己的爱好和拿奖的那些事绝口不提，处理队里的关系、督促同学们训练无一不是细心负责，面对众多明里暗里示好的omega们，则更是得体地婉拒。<br/>
无论走到哪，张队长都是被人群簇拥着的那一个，是被众人信赖，喜爱的alpha领袖。</p><p>不过显然不是人人都吃他这一套。<br/>
同样引人侧目的任豪无疑是另一个类型：出身良好，在学校图书馆待的时间是最多的，他说话永远不卑不亢，有条不紊，是被所有老师欣赏认可的模范生。<br/>
更不用说任豪出众的容貌，他整个人仿佛都带着一层淡淡的光晕，所到之处一定有无数双爱慕的眼睛在偷偷追随。<br/>
任豪作为文学院学生会纪律部部长，和张颜齐本来是没什么交集的，只是听说了他在同学间十分吃得开的消息，顺带瞅了两眼他参赛的视频，不由得眉间蹙起：大学生参加这样上不得台面的活动，不太合适吧。<br/>
他把张颜齐当成了那种玩咖。</p><p> </p><p>01<br/>
万里无云的好天气。<br/>
任豪早早收拾好东西，在篮球场前排占了个座。<br/>
今天是和工管的小组赛，幸而功课不紧，任豪便过来看比赛顺便给球队的舍友加油。他一眼看到对面一双下垂眼的张颜齐在给队员排兵布阵，心想正好看看这家伙水平究竟如何。<br/>
比赛双方势均力敌，上半场比分相差很小。任豪不由得为自己学院捏了一把汗。<br/>
这么一会儿，任豪已经能看出来，张颜齐很得信任，比赛过程中不争抢亦不急躁，不断给队员鼓劲，“啊，没事没事，莫慌。你莫去撞别个，放松一点…”</p><p>下半场没打一会，工管的一个男生一个趔趄把脚崴了，裁判迅速叫停比赛。<br/>
张颜齐他们把男生扶起来，“没事吧？”张颜齐叫志愿者同学来给队友上药，“让陈明替你吧。”<br/>
“不用。”男生一口回绝。<br/>
张颜齐看他走几步就疼得直抽冷气的样子，不气反笑：“你看看你脚踝肿成啥样了？你还不用…你给我好好坐着。”<br/>
“张颜齐我真的……”<br/>
张颜齐手一挡，示意对方不要再讲了：“你的任务已经完成了。接下来就交给我们，好吧？”语气却是不容置疑的。</p><p>任豪在观众席上，张颜齐他们说的每个字他都听得一清二楚。他不动声色地紧盯着头发被汗水打湿成一绺绺的张颜齐，暗想这人倒是沉得住气；工管院的替补水平明显差了一大截，很快便处于劣势，可他们几人在张颜齐的带领下却也并不消极对待，这不得不令任豪对这个自己曾看不上眼的篮球队长侧目。</p><p>阳光下，他对着球场上奔跑的男孩沉思起来。</p><p> </p><p>02<br/>
大二的夏天。<br/>
任豪刚刚升任文学院学生会主席，在大四前辈们的毕业晚会后被大家拉去撸串喝酒。<br/>
他知道自己酒量很不行，好在大家也没有勉强，纯粹人多尽兴，任豪便不多说话，专心埋头吃菜，一边劝同宿舍的赵磊少喝一点，不然他学弟男友焉栩嘉又要担心了。</p><p>赵磊喝得兴致高昂，跟着一大拨人又准备去酒吧续摊，弄第二轮；任豪见自己也拦不住，只好给焉栩嘉打电话，在他来之前跟过去看着点赵磊。<br/>
任豪确实是第一次来酒吧，彩灯晃得他发晕，舞池里的男男女女在DJ的带领下high得翻天，任豪打量了一遍四周，扭头一看，赵磊又趁他不注意开始灌五颜六色的鸡尾酒。<br/>
“磊磊你少喝一点。”任豪轻轻夺下他手中的高脚玻璃杯。<br/>
“哎，你别抢……”酒吧里实在太吵，赵磊好像没听见任豪说了什么，扑过来要和他争个高下。任豪一把把赵磊推回卡座，“你就等着焉栩嘉来收拾你吧。”赵磊一副喝得晕晕乎乎的样子，眼睛都有些半眯起来了；任豪叹了一口气，不着痕迹地给他换了个抑制贴。<br/>
一个omega竟然这么不小心。任豪一把搂住赵磊，以防他被浑水摸鱼者揩油。<br/>
好在不多时，焉栩嘉便匆匆赶来，任豪光荣完成交接任务，终于得空去洗手间。</p><p>一进洗手间，任豪就听到有人在呕吐。<br/>
…啧。<br/>
他快速处理完，想早点离开这鱼龙混杂之地，开门却看到张颜齐扑在洗手池前大口喘息。他整张脸湿淋淋的，眼睛红得吓人，死死盯着镜子里的自己。<br/>
任豪迅速收回目光，若无其事地走到旁边另一个池子洗手，不料张颜齐毫无征兆地吐了起来，吐完眼瞅着整个人没了骨头似的要滑到地上去了；任豪实在不放心把他一个人丢在这，赶忙架住他。<br/>
唔……任豪屏住呼吸。<br/>
不光是因为秽物的异味，张颜齐因为喝多了，信息素有些无意识地释放出来。</p><p>“喂，你没事吧？”任豪掏出纸巾给他擦脸。<br/>
“我……呕……”张颜齐很明显不是能回答他问题的状态。<br/>
任豪扶他到隔间里去吐，跑出去给他拿了水来漱口。张颜齐边吐边小声啜泣，任豪也不知道该怎么安慰他，急出一身汗。任豪看得出来他是因为心情不好喝多了，现在吐不出来很难受，可是张颜齐心里应该更难受。<br/>
任豪不清楚到底发生了什么，能让一个平日里看起来那么耀眼，那么众星捧月的人磨成眼前这个样子。任豪诧异，自己竟然觉得有些心疼。他一遍遍抚过张颜齐后背：“没事了，吐出来就好了…不哭，啊？……”<br/>
竟像在安慰小孩子。</p><p>折腾了好一会，张颜齐才慢慢平静下来，胃里的翻江倒海也算告一段落了。<br/>
“张颜齐，你跟谁来的？”任豪擦擦汗，“有人送你回去吗？”<br/>
“……我今天不想回宿舍。”张颜齐起身要走，膝盖一软差点跪地上。<br/>
“……”任豪眼疾手快扶住他，揉揉眉心，“那你想怎么样？”<br/>
“我们去开个房吧。”</p><p> </p><p>03<br/>
次日清晨。<br/>
张颜齐迷迷糊糊地醒来，发现自己不在宿舍逼仄的床上。<br/>
头昏得厉害，他隐约想起昨天好像和玩说唱的几个朋友在酒吧喝多了，然后……他只记得自己好像吐了。均匀的呼吸声打断了他的思绪，他这才发现旁边床上还躺着一个人。<br/>
……？<br/>
张颜齐悄咪咪地溜过去，看到任豪一张帅得惊为天人的睡颜。<br/>
？？<br/>
我们的张队长捧着不算小的脑袋，苦苦思索和自己睡一间房的人为什么会是任豪。</p><p>张颜齐当然知道任豪是谁。<br/>
大二的开学典礼，任豪就作为优秀学生代表上台发言，彼时张颜齐正站在班级队伍里打瞌睡——六点四十的集合时间实在是太不人道了。<br/>
“哇——”<br/>
“哎！快看快看！好帅——”<br/>
“哎哎哎！快看帅哥！”<br/>
张颜齐突然被身边同学的低声惊呼吵到，他睡眼朦胧地左顾右盼，顺着大家的目光看到了主席台上的任豪。<br/>
即使隔了不小的距离，张颜齐这个钢铁直A也能看出台上的那个人有着出尘绝艳的容颜。<br/>
“……各位同学，大家早上好。我是来自文学院的大二学生，任豪。”声音也极有磁性，顿时又收割了一波惊叹。<br/>
张颜齐又闭上了眼。<br/>
学霸加超高颜值，这配置确实是高。不过这种标标准准的好学生，张颜齐也实在提不起兴趣。<br/>
这就是张颜齐对任豪的第一印象。</p><p>往后，张颜齐也碰巧和任豪在球场打过球。几次下来，张颜齐发现这优等生竟还不算娇贵，比自己想象的好不少，球技平平，球品倒是一流。<br/>
当普通朋友也不赖，张颜齐想，一仰脖子灌下大口水。<br/>
两人的交集便仅限于此。</p><p>张颜齐想破脑壳也没想出来为什么是任豪把自己弄到小旅馆里来的，干脆出门去买手抓饼和热豆浆。当他拎着早餐回来时，任豪已经洗漱完毕了。<br/>
“……早。”张颜齐不尴不尬地挤出一个字，又迅速补充：“昨天，我、我喝多了，实在不好意思，给你添麻烦了……”<br/>
“没关系。”任豪讪讪地笑笑。<br/>
“我买了早饭，你多吃点吧。”张颜齐立马就坡下驴，给他递吃的。<br/>
“谢谢。”<br/>
“不不，我才该跟你说谢谢…”张颜齐手足无措，慌乱间他猛地想起了什么，噌一下站起来。<br/>
“昨，昨天我…”他瞪大眼，“你……”<br/>
任豪看他这幅模样，别过脸，放下了手中的饼。<br/>
“……你可以替我保密吗？”<br/>
张颜齐捂着嘴，重重点了点头。</p><p>他看到任豪的整个耳朵都红了。</p><p> </p><p>04<br/>
张颜齐终于想起来昨天发生了什么。<br/>
虽然不是全部。</p><p>他在任豪的搀扶下跌跌撞撞走到酒吧附近的小旅馆，拿他自己的身份证开了房。<br/>
任豪因为不放心他，就打算留下来凑合一晚。反正他带了抑制剂，再说张颜齐现在这个样子，也不能拿自己怎么样。<br/>
然而任豪错了。</p><p>虽然他带了抑制贴抑制剂，但匆忙之下没有提前注射也是白瞎。张颜齐在酒精作用下，信息素喷得那叫一个潇洒，任豪来不及反应就瘫在了椅子上，自己利口酒味的信息素也丝丝缕缕地飘出来，引得张颜齐扑上来深深吸入身体里。</p><p>任豪是个omega。<br/>
被所有人当成alpha的那种omega。</p><p>他的体格体力在omega中是相当优秀的，即便被压制着还有力气推张颜齐，“张颜齐！你清醒一点！”任豪捧着张颜齐的脸冲他喊。<br/>
“唔……”<br/>
张颜齐同学都不带过脑子就堵上了这张叭叭的小嘴。<br/>
任豪全身一僵，越发奋力地去推他，但只是被张颜齐紧紧按住脑袋，嘴里被侵犯了个遍。<br/>
该死。任豪放弃了抵抗，心想自己真是上辈子欠他的。</p><p>“你好香啊。”张颜齐搂着他不撒手，像只大狗对着他的腺体猛嗅。<br/>
“……你不困吗？”任豪强作镇定，逼迫自己忽视张颜齐身下顶着自己的东西。<br/>
“还早吧。”张颜齐的手在他身上摸来摸去，任豪不由得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。<br/>
“你先去洗澡，我们再聊别的好吗？”任豪要找时机注射抑制剂。<br/>
“我们一起洗嘛。”张颜齐笑得可爱，任豪却害怕贞洁不保。<br/>
“……你不洗我可要睡了。”<br/>
“你…”张颜齐委屈巴巴地顶着一双狗狗眼，“那我搂着你睡好不好。”<br/>
任豪拿他没办法：“好，那说好不许动我。”<br/>
“嗯。”喝醉酒的张颜齐真的很可爱。</p><p>张颜齐果真说到做到，搂着任豪不多时便睡着了。任豪就没这么轻松了，悬着一颗心，直到张颜齐发出轻轻的呼噜声才偷偷跑到另一张床上去睡了。</p><p>还好要了双人房。这是任豪最后的庆幸。</p><p> </p><p>05<br/>
“虽然这么说可能有些多管闲事，”任豪看着他，“我可以问问，你昨天为什么那么难过吗？……喝多了也是有原因的，对吧？”<br/>
张颜齐一愣，“……我，比赛又拿了奖。”他顿了顿：“很开心，但是我家里一直看不起我弄说唱。”张颜齐扯出一个苦笑，“我知道，我搞这个就是因为自己喜欢，也不是要他们认可，可是…我很努力了。我拿了奖，有那么多人喜欢我的表演和作品，我靠这个挣了生活费，学费，我……”他又有些哽咽，像昨晚一样。<br/>
“我还是不是他们想要的乖儿子。”</p><p>任豪望着他发红的眼眶，上下起伏的胸膛，张张嘴，又说不出什么。<br/>
他走上前抱了抱张颜齐，“你做得很好啊。不要哭了。”语气如春风拂面。<br/>
任豪叹气：“你昨天弄成那个样子，就算是我也会…难过的。”<br/>
张颜齐对着任豪亮晶晶的眸子发呆。<br/>
“对了。你的歌，在××音乐里能听到吗？”任豪微笑。<br/>
“……可以啊。”<br/>
任豪仿佛看到张颜齐的狗狗耳朵瞬间啪嗒啪嗒摇了起来。</p><p>这就是他们的开始。</p><p>之后的日子里，他们一起看初雪，一起看枫叶，一起吃便宜量足的麻辣火锅，一起看漫×系列的所有电影，他们也依然一起打篮球，一起被众人注视，然后在食堂餐桌下紧扣十指，在图书馆藏书库交换一个甜蜜隐秘的吻。<br/>
一切似乎是水到渠成，再自然不过了。</p><p>直到毕业前两个月。</p><p>任豪有些心慌。<br/>
张颜齐的说唱表演，他去过两次，第一次是他自己偷偷跑过去的，地下酒吧的空气混浊得像泥浆一般，任豪无数次庆幸自己注射了抑制剂才出的门。<br/>
嘈杂的人声中，他看到台上戴着兜帽的张颜齐，对方都挑衅到了鼻子跟前，依然一副看人家笑话，掌控全场的状态。任豪像身边的观众一样，沉浸在张颜齐的气场之下。<br/>
当麦克风落入张颜齐，或者应该说，妖娆手中时，他明白了。<br/>
这里的确是这个男人的主场。</p><p>任豪看着台上的张颜齐肆意挥洒，气场全开，气得对方说话都不利索又兼具压倒性的实力，他再一次折服于他的魅力之下。<br/>
然后张颜齐好像看到了他，接下来的两句连节奏都险些乱了。<br/>
任豪使劲冲他挥手，脸上绽出花般的笑容。</p><p>“你怎么来了？”张颜齐把他拉到角落。<br/>
“……我想来看看你，不好意思没跟你说一声就…”任豪有点委屈。张颜齐的声音里满是焦急，还有几分责怪。<br/>
“我担心你啊，你看这里什么人都有，”张颜齐轻吻男友的额角，“你要是有个什么我怎么办啊…”<br/>
“我不会有事的。”任豪回吻他，“你刚才真的好厉害，妖娆的现场果然炸。”他笑。<br/>
张颜齐挠挠头：“好啦别夸了，就你嘴甜。”他被夸得心里也很甜。<br/>
“我朋友还在等我，但是我……还没跟他们说过你，就不带你过去了。我去给他们打个招呼，然后我们就回去。你在外面等我一下好不好？”<br/>
“…你提前走没关系吗？”任豪问。<br/>
“总不能让你一个人回去吧。我马上来，等我！”<br/>
“好。”</p><p> </p><p>06<br/>
第二次，任豪依然没被介绍给他的朋友们认识。<br/>
张颜齐叮嘱他不要和陌生人搭话，说自己仍然没有做好给他们正式介绍任豪的准备，让他自己小心一些。<br/>
任豪自认不算一个小心眼的人，可张颜齐的安排他有些看不懂。但良好的家教不允许他因为这样的事多嘴多舌；任豪善解人意地接受了这一切，心里的疙瘩却不消反增。张颜齐到底是因为什么不愿向他的那些好友公开他呢？<br/>
任豪思来想去，只能认为是因为自己融不进他们的圈子，自己不符合他的朋友们对妖娆对象的预期吧。<br/>
可是…第二次如果不是任豪主动提出要去看他的比赛，张颜齐就好像忘了这茬一样，从不在任豪面前说这个。</p><p>任豪看他意气风发，不可一世地主宰舞台，突然有些难过。<br/>
台上闪闪发光的妖娆，真的看得到自己吗？<br/>
他看着张颜齐下台和伙伴们熟稔地打招呼，问候，动作夸张地开玩笑……而自己，是隐没在人群中的，千千万万里的一个。<br/>
任豪掏出手机发了消息，转身走远。<br/>
身后的热闹喧嚣，躁动欢呼，皆与他无关。</p><p>一个人回到宿舍，任豪轻手轻脚洗漱完，躺在床上却没有睡意。<br/>
“我累了，先回去休息了。你别喝太多，早点回来啊。”<br/>
“好”<br/>
“路上小心！”<br/>
任豪盯着手机里张颜齐回的消息。<br/>
他知道自己不开心。他相信换做是谁，遇上这事也开心不起来。可他还是不想冲张颜齐发脾气，任性的伴侣任豪是嗤之以鼻的。<br/>
按理来说，这种情况下，omega撒个娇抱怨两句，便也没什么大不了的。可惜任豪从没谈过恋爱，他压根没想过还有这种操作。<br/>
总是照顾别人，独立自强的任豪会长，第一次因为一个男人，因为恋爱有些失眠了。</p><p> </p><p>07<br/>
“嘿。”任豪一回头，是学弟焉栩嘉。<br/>
“豪哥一个人来的？”<br/>
任豪点点头。<br/>
是啊，连外人都看得出来，张颜齐这些天不怎么和任豪一同出现了。<br/>
任豪自己也习惯一个人到图书馆写毕业论文了。<br/>
“期中刚考完没多久，这么勤奋啊。”任豪压低声音。<br/>
“在弄专业课论文。”<br/>
“不懂的地方问赵磊了吗？”<br/>
任豪笑，焉栩嘉也笑。<br/>
“那我先走了，回头约打球啊。”焉栩嘉拍拍他肩膀，抱着书走了。<br/>
任豪托起下巴出神。<br/>
按说现在毕业生都在为毕业论文忙得焦头烂额，张颜齐倒一天到头人影也难得见到，只说自己是在忙比赛的准备，问他论文写得怎么样了，也是被含含糊糊地带过了。<br/>
任豪还没见过他像这样，忙得连自己都找不到他。</p><p>据张颜齐的舍友说，他最近时常连宿舍也不回，不知道在哪里落脚。<br/>
任豪问他，他说忙得太晚，就在朋友的工作室凑合一下，任豪也只好劝他两句，可连微信消息张颜齐也总是几个小时之后才回复。<br/>
他们几乎变成一周才得见一面。<br/>
任豪的心越来越凉了。</p><p> </p><p>“哎，任豪。”<br/>
任豪循着声音望去，是张颜齐的发小姚琛。<br/>
“嗨，你这是去哪？”<br/>
“噢，跟朋友出去逛逛。”姚琛笑笑。<br/>
“这是……”旁边的友人问。<br/>
“张颜齐对象。”<br/>
任豪看到几人登时瞪大的眼睛，难以置信地将自己从上到下打量了一遍。他心一沉。<br/>
“…你好，你好。”几人意识到失态，对任豪点点头。<br/>
“嗯。我先走了。”任豪大步离开。	</p><p>“卧槽那是张颜齐对象？！”<br/>
“他咋的了？搞禁欲双A恋？”<br/>
“他喜欢这样的啊？”<br/>
……<br/>
议论一句句飘进任豪耳中。<br/>
果然，他在张颜齐的朋友中，根本不配拥有姓名。他们甚至不知道张颜齐有对象。<br/>
任豪笑了。<br/>
几时开始，他变得这么计较，能为了另一个人闷闷不乐好几天，为了些不开心的事独自纠结好久，结果对方可能完全不知道自己心里的这些弯弯绕绕，在外边乐呵着呢。<br/>
任豪，你没必要这样。</p><p> </p><p>08<br/>
“来了。”张颜齐冲任豪招手，他顶着两个熊猫一样的黑眼圈在学校门口的水饺店和任豪会面。<br/>
他熟门熟路地点了二两韭菜二两白菜水饺，二两牛肉锅贴，还要了一份凉拌千张丝。<br/>
“最近还好吧？”张颜齐搓搓两根筷子。<br/>
任豪看他眼睛都有些睁不开的样子，说：“嗯。你没睡好？”<br/>
“最近是，有点忙……还要赶论文。”说完张颜齐打了个大大的呵欠。<br/>
饺子上来了，两人忙不迭地倒醋和辣椒酱，然后大口吞下，一时间没了说话声。</p><p>“张颜齐。”张颜齐抬头，他恍惚间觉得任豪好像好久没叫他大名了。<br/>
“我们分手吧。”<br/>
张颜齐眨眨眼。<br/>
嗯？<br/>
他说什么？<br/>
……<br/>
“什……”<br/>
“我觉得已经够了。”任豪的眼泪快要冲破眼眶，他也不知道自己怎么突然这么软弱。<br/>
“我累了。我真的不想再继续了，我坚持不下去了。……对不起。”<br/>
张颜齐还沉浸在男友突然和自己提分手的巨大震惊中。<br/>
“……不，别说对不起。是我这段时间，没注意到你的情绪。”他慌忙找纸巾，“是我做得不好，你别哭，啊？”任豪声音一颤颤的，听得张颜齐心疼极了。<br/>
任豪摇头。不是的，他不喜欢被排挤在张颜齐的世界之外，他也不喜欢像在阴暗角落发霉的自己。他想结束这一切了。</p><p>“不是的，嗝…我，我真的想放弃了……你嗝，不用道歉，是我自己的决、决定……”任豪完全控制不住自己的情绪，哭得上气不接下气，直打哭嗝，张颜齐的心都快被他哭碎了。<br/>
“任豪……”<br/>
“你别，过来…”任豪看他要过来抱自己，慌忙起身，“这件事，我、我想了嗝，想了很久了…我们结束了，谢谢嗝，谢谢你这么久的，爱……”任豪轻轻一鞠躬，抹着泪跑了。<br/>
张颜齐拔腿要追，被店里服务员一把拦住：“哎，先生您没付账呢！”<br/>
“你……不用找了！”<br/>
“哎！先生……”</p><p> </p><p>09<br/>
任豪说一不二的性格，张颜齐此时才算是领会了。<br/>
所有通讯方式全部被拉黑和删除，电话号也立马换了，连×乎和某站都没放过——任豪，你可真够绝的。<br/>
任豪不知道跑到哪里去码论文，张颜齐问赵磊也是一问三不知，气得他骂人。可是比赛和论文又耽搁不得，他只得用些小号给任豪发消息，然后被尽数拉黑。<br/>
张颜齐的黑眼圈一日重过一日，任豪他却仍是尾巴也抓不到。<br/>
过了几日，他终于腾出一整天的时间，冲到任豪宿舍，迎接他的是空空的床板。<br/>
“任豪他前天就走了。”赵磊是这么告诉他的。<br/>
原来任豪早就收拾好了东西，答辩完就一刻不停地离校了。<br/>
“我真的不知道他去哪了，不过应该是回家了吧。”赵磊有些为难地说。<br/>
“那他的毕业证书呢？”张颜齐追问。<br/>
“他好像拜托别人给他寄回去了，这个我不清楚。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
好啊，任豪，你可真是一点儿破绽也不露啊。<br/>
张颜齐一拳打在裸露的床板上，从牙缝里挤出几个字：“……打扰了。”</p><p>整个暑假，张颜齐都没有放弃找任豪，可是赵磊焉栩嘉他们也全都不知道他的踪迹。任豪谁都没有联系，仿佛真的人间蒸发了一般。<br/>
张颜齐按家里的安排出了国读研，任豪的事他只能不了了之。<br/>
任豪，你就这么讨厌我，害怕我？<br/>
你到底去哪了呢？</p><p> </p><p>10<br/>
“啧，这个桃子又跟我唱反调。”任豪拿着新一期的《时尚周刊》咂嘴。<br/>
“要不读者怎么喜欢看你们俩各执己见，碰撞交锋呢？”焉栩嘉笑。<br/>
任豪撇撇嘴。<br/>
《我想告诉你》这个信箱专栏开了近一年，任豪作为作家，以“玖子”的笔名和另一个笔名“桃子”的笔者每期挑选一封读者来信，为其信中的求助提供自己的看法和建议。有些俗气的栏目，反响却不赖。<br/>
这都得益于两人不俗的笔力，可偏偏每次二人观点都不在一个战线，任豪说东，那个桃子就偏偏说西，任豪说女孩子就该穿想穿的衣服，成年了就该对自己的身体负责，自己掌权，想好了就尽管去纹身；桃子就说，纹身极难洗去，不该对这种事太过随便，过于暴露的衣服也不建议在公共场合穿着，以防心怀不轨之人作乱。<br/>
任豪把杂志甩到一边。他断定这个桃子多半是个没有性生活还保守至极的omega，可能是缺少生活乐趣和自身魅力吧。</p><p>“…她到底是个什么人。”<br/>
“保密。”负责他专栏的编辑焉栩嘉做了个噤声的手势。<br/>
任豪不大客气地翻了个白眼。<br/>
“你的信息对她同样也是保密的。”焉栩嘉微笑。<br/>
“对了，果果是不是快放学了？”<br/>
“嗯。”任豪抬眼看了看钟，“我要出门了，你也回去了？”<br/>
“今天来我们这吃吗？”焉栩嘉看了一眼手机，“磊磊说他做了几个菜。”<br/>
“好啊。”<br/>
“那我跟你一起去接果果。”</p><p>“老师，我爸爸来了。”<br/>
“啊，我看到了。”年轻的女老师一眼看到接孩子的家长中格外出挑的两个帅哥，一米八多的大高个，一个比一个帅，女老师每次看到都怀疑是什么网红明星过来拍节目。<br/>
“爹地！”一个粉蓝色的小雪团子扑到任豪怀中。<br/>
“宝贝，今天过得开心吗？”任豪摸摸女儿软软白白的小脸蛋，站起身。<br/>
“嗯！”小女孩点点头，笑得像朵花儿。<br/>
“老师，果果今天表现怎么样？”任豪礼貌地问，女老师面对帅哥，虽然是帅气奶爸，还是不禁有些害羞。<br/>
“嗯，挺好的，上课、午睡、游戏时间，都很听话，学唱歌很快。”女老师笑笑，“那果果，我们下周一见了。”<br/>
“好，老师再见！”果果摇着她的双马尾对老师使劲挥手。<br/>
哎，谁看了不说一声：“真是个小天使”呢？<br/>
“果果，你怎么都不跟我打招呼的。”焉栩嘉扁起嘴巴。<br/>
“啊，嘉嘉叔叔好。”果果眨眨眼睛，躲在任豪身后。<br/>
“你凶她干嘛？”任豪剜他一眼。<br/>
哼这个女儿奴！焉栩嘉气鼓鼓的，心想为啥果果喜欢黏自己家赵磊，却不愿意跟自己玩。可恶啊，没有小天使的偏爱还要被抢老婆，呜呜一个二个的都没有心……</p><p> </p><p>11<br/>
“磊叔叔做的饭这么好吃啊？”任豪给女儿擦嘴。<br/>
“嗯！辣子鸡超——级好吃！”果果两只手比了一个大大的圆，“但是爹地做的饭也好好吃。”小丫头甜甜一笑，年纪小小却已经是个小人精了。<br/>
“这还差不多。”任豪嘴上说着，笑得却甜丝丝的。<br/>
啧。焉栩嘉赵磊对视一眼，一副看不得的样子跑厨房去洗碗了。<br/>
任豪把路上买的菠萝切好，泡了盐水，端出去给看电视的果果吃。<br/>
“嘉嘉叔叔洗碗辛苦了。”果果看焉栩嘉忙完了，叉好菠萝小跑着过去递给他。焉栩嘉看着小姑娘水汪汪的大眼睛，心顿时化了。<br/>
“谢谢果果。”他笑得嘴角咧到耳朵根去了。<br/>
赵磊：你好意思说别人？</p><p>转眼快八点了，果果也看完了几集动画片，任豪说：“磊磊，嘉嘉，那今天差不多就到这了。我带果果回去了，改天有时间到我家来吃饭啊。”<br/>
“好的，你们路上小心。”<br/>
“嗯，不送了！你们好好休息，今天麻烦了。”<br/>
“好，小心啊！果果拜拜！”<br/>
“叔叔拜拜！”</p><p>“哎，张颜齐最近怎么样了？”赵磊问。<br/>
“他还不是忙呗。”焉栩嘉调小电视音量，“他好像在北京有一处别墅，有时候过去住几天。”<br/>
“他们俩，呵……”<br/>
“豪哥自己决定的事，我们也不好说什么。夏之光他们应该也猜到些什么了，还不是装不知道一样。”焉栩嘉瞟了一眼赵磊。<br/>
“他俩这都几年了。”赵磊往沙发背一靠，“果果马上都要上小学了，她可没少说过爸爸是不是不要她了这种话。任豪一个人，忙起来确实是顾不过来，再说他们当年……”<br/>
“我知道，”焉栩嘉一把抱住他，“咱们找机会，等张颜齐那家伙见了任豪，他还能让任豪跑了不成？”<br/>
“…哎，真是不让人省心。”</p><p> </p><p>12<br/>
五月中旬。<br/>
“啊？不做了？”任豪睁大眼睛。<br/>
“嗯。”焉栩嘉抱着几分歉意，“这个专栏读者反馈不算差，但是桃子不再参与了，编辑部商议了一下，与其换人导致口碑下滑，不如推出新栏目。”<br/>
任豪没想到，《我想告诉你》竟然这么快就走向了结束。<br/>
明明每次都要吐槽那个桃子的观点，翻着白眼在背后损她，结果现在连这点事儿也做不到了。<br/>
任豪愣了愣，道：“那…既然结束了，我能知道她是谁了吗？”<br/>
“其实我也不知道她是谁。”焉栩嘉耸耸肩，“我回去帮你问问那边的责编吧。”<br/>
“……好，麻烦你了。”任豪一时间有些恍惚。<br/>
算下来，这个专栏正好做了一年。<br/>
他敲敲书桌，抬头看窗外的雨帘。<br/>
外面淅淅沥沥的雨，下得正好。</p><p>任豪刚来北京的那个夏天，记忆中也是这样多雨。<br/>
他考上了北京某中流985的中文系研究生，因为分手的事心烦意乱，又担心张颜齐找到家里去，一不做二不休，干脆跑到北京来租了个房子住，把烦心事统统抛下不管。<br/>
但老天偏偏和他开了个玩笑。<br/>
任豪奇怪，自己怎么越来越容易觉得疲乏、嗜睡，胃口竟也大不如从前，他感觉再这么捱下去不是个事儿，还是跑到医院去看看了。<br/>
一脸慈祥的医生恭喜他怀孕时，任豪感觉天都塌了。<br/>
上一次性生活是什么时候？<br/>
任豪绞尽脑汁也记不清，最起码也是五月底？那次不是和以前一样做好预防措施了吗？怎么会……</p><p>“……小伙子？”医生看他魂不守舍的样子，清清嗓子：“你现在身体虚，需要alpha的陪伴和信息素。以后来产检要和你的alpha一起来，知道了吗？”<br/>
“……好的，谢谢。”任豪嘴唇发抖。<br/>
他浑浑噩噩地过了几天，要说他不恨不气那是假的，但他也明白这个孩子在他的身体里，和他是一体的。他不想放弃学业，也不想随随便便夺去这个未曾谋面的小生命。孩子现在还不到三个月，任豪的预产期在二月初，正好是寒假，他咬咬牙，决心把孩子生下来。<br/>
自己的孩子，自己养。<br/>
他摸摸肚子。虽然张颜齐是孩子的父亲，但这也是他自己的孩子，没有张颜齐，他一样可以。</p><p>任豪一边备孕一边学习，虽然肚子一天天大起来，好在研究生的课不多，天气转冷后衣服也穿得多了，大家也没太看出来他身材的异常。<br/>
分娩和产后的月子不必多提，好在这时任豪联系了赵磊，后者又恰好在北京找到了工作，总算是有人能照顾一下新手爸爸了。<br/>
从盛夏到严冬，任豪总算是把折腾他大半年的小冤家带到了这个人世间。<br/>
他轻吻女儿的小脸，“宝贝，初次见面，请多关照啦。”</p><p> </p><p>13<br/>
唔…是这儿。<br/>
任豪一手牵着果果一手拿着手机看地图，有些不确定地走到了市郊的花园别墅区。<br/>
昨天他终于从焉栩嘉处拿到了桃子的信息，只有一个本市的地址。<br/>
“桃子那边不愿意透露个人信息，说你要是真想了解，不如亲自去面谈。”焉栩嘉挑挑眉。<br/>
任豪微微一笑：“还有点意思。”<br/>
第二天是周六，结果焉栩嘉赵磊计划过二人世界，果果无人可托付，任豪只好带着小丫头一起出门了。</p><p>熙园路79号。任豪一路找过去，发现前面的私人泳池似乎在开派对，一群小孩子笑啊叫啊，闹腾得百米外都听得见动静。<br/>
糟。<br/>
任豪偷偷瞥一眼果果，小姑娘果不其然一副想要加入的样子，这可怎么办。<br/>
任豪在铁艺花园门外止步，立马有年轻帅气，管家模样的人迎上来：“您好，您也是带孩子来参加聚会的吗？”<br/>
“嗯不是，我是来见这家主人的，我有过预约。”任豪微笑，“留的名字是POI。”<br/>
“啊，好的，先生请进！”青年打开门，“我家主人恭候多时了。”<br/>
“爹地…”果果揪着任豪的衣角小声说：“我想去跟他们一起玩，行吗？”<br/>
“不好意思，”任豪有些抱歉地问，“我孩子也想参加聚会，但是我腾不出空照顾她，而且，我们也没有带泳衣……”<br/>
“没事的，我们准备有新泳衣。”女仆走上前，“妹妹你叫什么名字啊？”<br/>
“果果。”小女孩眼睛咕噜咕噜转。<br/>
“先生您别担心，我们一定替您照看好果果。”夏之光对女仆吩咐了几句，回来为任豪带路：“不好意思久等了，我带您去书房。”<br/>
“好的，麻烦了。”</p><p>走进别墅，外面的喧嚣顿时被隔了出去，整个室内十分沉静。<br/>
任豪默不作声地跟在年轻人身后上楼。室内装修设施很完善，品味不俗，任豪暗想，原来对方不像自己靠码字养家糊口，人家压根就是兴趣爱好来玩玩的。这等地区的花园别墅，这样的面积和装修……任豪不再想下去。<br/>
他担心今天是要来自取其辱了。<br/>
不过，这么说来这家也是有孩子的？<br/>
思索间，他们二人已经到了书房门口。<br/>
“我家主人在书房等您。”夏之光敲敲门，“先生，客人到了。”<br/>
“请进。”是个硬朗而不失柔和的男声。<br/>
管家打开门，任豪走进两步，手里的礼品袋随即落在了地上。<br/>
书桌前望着他的是张颜齐。</p><p> </p><p>14<br/>
任豪往门口退了一步，“……是你？”<br/>
“……好久不见。”张颜齐满脸错愕地看着任豪的脸一点点变白，他也懵了。<br/>
玖子就是任豪？<br/>
这可真是个天大的玩笑。<br/>
当初他疯了一样满世界找寻的人，即使现在他也没有放弃的人，却是和自己笔枪纸弹，争论了一整年的“对手”？</p><p>不肯透露的个人信息，只给一个地址让自己亲自上门……电光火石之间，任豪瞬间明白了：这么明显的局，自己竟然还就乖乖往里面跳了。<br/>
他冷笑一声，“张先生，别来无恙呀。”任豪捡起地上的纸袋，“既然是你，那我也就没什么想说的了。这是一点心意，还请别嫌弃。”他把袋子放在桌上。<br/>
“是什么？”<br/>
“酒。”任豪连眼色也不想多给，更别说字了。<br/>
“叩叩。”门及时响起，“先生，我来送茶水点心。”是夏之光。<br/>
“进。”张颜齐请任豪坐下：“蛋糕和饼干是附近老牌烘焙坊做的，不尝尝可惜了。”<br/>
任豪焦躁地坐下。<br/>
他实在不想和张颜齐有什么纠缠；更不用说果果的事。他可不想自己辛辛苦苦养大的孩子，被张颜齐看到抢了去，尤其对方如此财大气粗的模样，任豪心里实在是没底。</p><p>“你不问问我为什么会给《我想告诉你》供稿吗？”张颜齐浅笑。<br/>
“……没兴趣。”还不是为了钓我，任豪没好气地想。<br/>
张颜齐扫他一眼：“我觉得我们作为过来人，经历了一些，给后来者说说自己的想法，提提经验，是很有意义的。你说呢？”<br/>
任豪抬头，“有些道理。”<br/>
奇怪，他说得脸不红心不跳。<br/>
任豪不动声色地观察张颜齐，想到方才两人初见时对方脸上的惊异神色……他动摇了。难道他真的不知情？可这说不通啊。<br/>
张颜齐看着任豪眉头紧蹙，捧着果子塔沉思的样子，几乎忍不住笑出来：到底在想什么这么入迷呢？<br/>
几年没见，任豪还是这么美。<br/>
他也望着任豪出神。</p><p>一旁的夏之光：嗝。</p><p> </p><p>15<br/>
任豪心不在焉地端起茶杯，一个手滑把茶水全洒在了胸前。<br/>
“啊……”<br/>
“光光，带任先生去换一件衣服。”张颜齐想了想，没有上前碰任豪。<br/>
“是。任先生请跟我来。”<br/>
任豪面色发红地走出书房。<br/>
我到底在干什么啊，这么不小心……他懊丧地想。</p><p>张颜齐呼了一口气，甩甩头走下楼，想去看看邻居家孩子们玩得怎么样了。<br/>
走到楼梯口，就看到一个披着浴巾的小女孩探头探脑的，不知道在找什么。<br/>
“小妹妹，你在找什么吗？”张颜齐蹲下身子试探着问，怕吓到孩子。<br/>
“叔叔，我进来去了洗手间，现在不知道大门在哪……”小女孩瘪瘪嘴，“这个房子太大了。”<br/>
“噗。”张颜齐忍不住笑出声，“我带你出去，来。”<br/>
“可是，夏叔叔要我不要跟不认识的人走…”小女孩犹豫着。<br/>
“喔，这样啊。”张颜齐作出无可奈何状，“那我们就在这等他回来吧，这样可以吗？”<br/>
“嗯！”小姑娘甜甜一笑，张颜齐瞬间被击中——这也太可爱了吧！</p><p>他把小姑娘抱上沙发，自己坐在旁边。这个孩子完全吸引了张颜齐的注意力，他不由得感叹：果然小孩子还是小天使。<br/>
“叔叔，你在这里干什么呀？”小女孩一双乌溜溜的眼睛望着他。<br/>
“嗯……这里是我家呀。”张颜齐歪歪头，“你说的夏叔叔，是我的下属。”<br/>
“真的啊！”小姑娘的眼睛睁得更大了，“叔叔你家真的好大哦…”她突然想到了什么，有些小心翼翼地说：“叔叔，我能问你问题吗？”<br/>
“嗯？你说。”<br/>
“经历过山崩地裂，任由着暴雨冲刷…”小姑娘奶声奶气地念着。<br/>
“…我即是狂澜也是没人能扑灭的火花？”张颜齐微微一愣。这小女孩怎么会知道这个？这是他大学那会儿参加比赛写的词啊。<br/>
小姑娘听完激动地扑到他身边，“叔叔，那你也知道这个吗？我做个梦，要做就做最大的梦。”<br/>
“……够炸的梦，引擎启动。”张颜齐懵了：这是遇上幼儿铁粉了？<br/>
“爸比！”<br/>
果果一下抱住张颜齐，张颜齐被她湿漉漉的小身子整的透心凉。</p><p>什，什么？<br/>
“嗯？你是……？”张颜齐轻轻抱她坐到自己腿上，脑袋依然转不过弯。<br/>
“爸比你为什么不要我和爹地了…”果果一副泫然欲泣的样子，张颜齐赶紧给她扯纸巾。<br/>
“哎哎你别哭你别哭……”<br/>
嗯？<br/>
怎么好像这场面，在哪……张颜齐久远的记忆又被唤了回来，想起了那个不说清楚就丢下自己跑不见，然后今天突然出现的……嗯？今天突然出现？<br/>
“小妹妹，你爹地是……任豪吗？”张颜齐抖抖索索地问。<br/>
“是啊，你知道还问。”果果嘟着小嘴。<br/>
张颜齐一瞬间不知道是什么心情。<br/>
跑了几年的老婆突然送上门，还蹦出来一个天使一样的小女儿……张颜齐：突然人生赢家？</p><p>“那你刚才问的那些话是怎么回事？”张颜齐给她裹好浴巾，担心在开了冷气的房里孩子会着凉。<br/>
“唔……那个是嘉嘉叔叔和磊叔叔告诉我的。”果果紧紧靠在他怀里，小小的身体软软的，张颜齐的心又化了。“他们说，要是能接上来的人，就是我爸比。”果果说着说着又要哭，张颜齐一把搂住她。<br/>
“不哭了啊，我现在找到你们了。是我不好，我……”<br/>
“嗯。”小姑娘含着泪笑了，吸吸鼻子，“以后不可以不要我和爹地了…”<br/>
张颜齐看着女儿眉头拧成一团，笑着去捏她的脸。<br/>
一阵急促的脚步声，两人抬头看去。<br/>
“……先生。”夏之光尴尬一笑。</p><p> </p><p>16<br/>
任豪换了件衬衣回到书房，房里却没人。<br/>
啧…这家伙跑哪去了。任豪出去看看，连夏之光这个管家的身影也没瞅见。人都跑哪去了……<br/>
任豪回到书房，却看到书架上放着他和张颜齐的合影。<br/>
他走上前，相片中的二人还带着青涩的感觉，他自己也不记得这张照片是什么时候拍的了。是堆完雪人打完雪仗，两个人手都冻得又红又肿的那次？还是吃过晚饭还觉得馋，晚上又顶着寒风出去买烤红薯吃的那次？<br/>
任豪回过神，笑自己过了这么些年，鸡毛蒜皮的小事还记得这么清楚。有什么用呢？<br/>
……这是不是说明，张颜齐并没有孩子？甚至，没有对象？<br/>
没有人会在有对象的情况下，大喇喇地摆出自己和前任的合影。<br/>
……张颜齐他…？<br/>
任豪有些头晕目眩。<br/>
张颜齐到底在想什么？分手以后还装出一副深情款款的样子，给谁看？<br/>
可那相框明显摆在那儿许久，照片都被晒得褪了色，这不是临场作戏。<br/>
任豪不敢再想下去，他怕自己出不来。他站起身，想着还是快点离开的好。</p><p>任豪走下楼，看到夏之光：“您好，今天的会面差不多了，您……”他一转身看到倚在张颜齐怀里的果果，脸色霎时刷白。<br/>
“……果果。”<br/>
“爹地！”果果兴奋地跳下沙发，“我…爹地你怎么了？”她被任豪的脸色吓了一跳。<br/>
“我不是说过，不许和陌生人说话吗？你刚才在做什么？离别人那么近，要是有个万一……”<br/>
果果被任豪突如其来连珠炮一样的逼问吓到了，委屈得要掉眼泪。<br/>
“我，我找到爸比了……他是我爸比！我……”<br/>
“任豪。”张颜齐走过来，“孩子没错，你别生气。是我唐突了，我很抱歉。”<br/>
他蹲下身：“你是叫果果吗？”<br/>
“嗯。”果果牵着任豪的手。<br/>
“欢迎你下次再来玩，好吗？”张颜齐笑笑。<br/>
果果张张嘴，畏于任豪的脸色，只敢轻轻点点头，算是回答了。<br/>
“张颜齐。”任豪将果果挡在身后，“我不知道你跟她说了什么。但是不要想哄骗她，小孩子的心是最干净的，不要毁了孩子对人的信任。”<br/>
张颜齐耸耸肩：“我什么都没说。是果果自己认出来的，我都没认出她。你回头可以自己问问。”他冲躲在任豪身后的果果挤挤眼。<br/>
“……”任豪气得说不出话，半天回了一句：“今天打扰张先生了，告辞。”<br/>
说罢摸出几张百元钞票，头也不回地走了。</p><p>“任先生……”<br/>
张颜齐示意夏之光不必再叫：“别管他，他就这样。”<br/>
“……光光，《时尚周刊》那个专栏，之前是你联系的？”张颜齐对着他微笑。</p><p> </p><p>17<br/>
“叭叭啦叭叭叭啦…”<br/>
焉栩嘉一看来电显示，心里大叫不妙，咬咬牙点开了免提：<br/>
“焉栩嘉，你是不是全都知道？”<br/>
“豪哥，你说什么…”<br/>
“你少给我装！”<br/>
焉栩嘉和赵磊感觉被当面骂了个劈头盖脸，下意识地往后缩。<br/>
“我真不知道你在说什……”<br/>
“那你给我等着。”<br/>
“嘟嘟嘟……”<br/>
焉栩嘉：“…挂断了。”<br/>
“……咋办。”赵磊和他对视一眼。小两口陷入沉思。<br/>
“那我们确实，一开始是不知道这事啊。后来那也是他自己要写专栏的呀，对吧？”焉栩嘉故作无辜地分析起来，“那，他想知道对方是谁，这也不是我们诱骗的，这怎么能怪我们呢？”<br/>
“……嗯，挺有道理。”赵磊点点头，“你看他信不信你这一套。”<br/>
“……”</p><p>后来任豪果然找上门来，焉栩嘉和赵磊一边打太极一边扯七扯八，缠斗了大半天双方都累了才算消停下来。<br/>
“叛徒。”任豪气汹汹地留下一句，甩门而去。<br/>
“我们费劲巴拉地撮合他们还要挨骂，我可太难了……”焉栩嘉啪叽一下扑到赵磊怀里。<br/>
“所以我们高尚啊。”赵磊笑，“辛苦我们的焉大编辑了。”他吻上去，换来对方更热烈的回应。</p><p>打那天之后，任豪家每隔一天就能收到一束白玫瑰，偶尔是香槟玫瑰，留言小卡片上永远是“想你”。不用想也知道这是哪个憨批送的，任豪当然不想收张颜齐的东西，可好端端的鲜花也没做错什么，他就把花插在花瓶里放在窗台上，供来来往往的行人欣赏。<br/>
到换季，还有大批的奢侈品牌新款送上门，任豪要退回，夏之光赶忙拦住：“任先生，这是我家先生嘱咐我的。您要是退货，我这饭碗可就要不保了！您就当帮我的忙，啊？”<br/>
任豪真是对这一主一仆没有脾气。<br/>
他打开防尘袋，里面竟还有不少款式可爱，做工精良的童装。<br/>
任豪叹口气，既然是张颜齐给他女儿买的，收下也就罢了。<br/>
“这是爸比买给我的吗？”果果高高兴兴地试穿新衣服。<br/>
“……你到底怎么知道他是你爸这事的？”任豪没好气地问。<br/>
“我…我就是知道。”小姑娘挺讲信用，愣是没招供出她的两位好叔叔。<br/>
“……”<br/>
任豪：女大不中留啊。</p><p> </p><p>18<br/>
一辆法拉利跟在父女二人身后，亦步亦趋，在接孩子回家的家长中很是扎眼。<br/>
“……”任豪忍无可忍，过去敲敲车窗：“张颜齐，你能不能不要跟着我们了？”<br/>
“那你上车嘛，我送你们呀。”张颜齐微笑。<br/>
“……”任豪想揍人。<br/>
“果果，今天坐一下张叔叔的车好不好？”<br/>
“好呀！”果果自觉地爬上后座，甜甜地叫：“爸比你来接我了。”<br/>
“嗯，果果今天也很乖吗？”张颜齐回头看她，小宝贝一叫“爸比”他就甘愿为她赴汤蹈火在所不辞。<br/>
“很乖，老师夸我把西蓝花都吃完了呢。”<br/>
“哇，你太棒了！”张颜齐启动了车。<br/>
“任豪，你买了菜吗？要去超市吗？”张颜齐通过后视镜看他。<br/>
“……不用了，谢谢。”语气还是有些生硬。<br/>
任豪顿了顿：“你下次真的不用来接，这个时间人很多，开车也不方便。”<br/>
“……那我下次步行来行吗？”<br/>
“我又不是没有时间，你忙你的工作就好了。”任豪一字一顿地说。<br/>
“我就是，想见一见果果，不好意思…”张颜齐有些愧疚地说。<br/>
“我也想见爸比。”小姑娘小声说。<br/>
“任菀初。”任豪瞪了她一眼，果果不敢再说话。</p><p>任菀初？<br/>
张颜齐在红灯前停下来，回头望着他们两人。<br/>
菀初这个名字，是张颜齐说过的。当时他们还是毛头小子，偶然谈及生孩子一事，张颜齐说以后生了儿子就叫张得帅，女儿就叫张得美，被任豪白了好几眼：“没个正经”。张颜齐笑着挨了任豪几下粉拳，才正色道，要是女儿不妨叫菀初，就是宛如初见的意思。希望他们俩的孩子，象征着他们初见时的初心，初见时少年的一腔热忱，和纯粹的爱。<br/>
原来任豪一直记得。<br/>
果果就是他们俩的孩子。<br/>
张颜齐一时间感动得想哭。任豪还是刀子嘴豆腐心的一个人。<br/>
“果果，”张颜齐说，“你爹地可能心情有点不好，对你说话有点凶，但是他是最爱你的人，我也是，你知道的对吧？”<br/>
任豪一愣。<br/>
“嗯…”果果有些不好意思地低下头，偷偷看任豪。<br/>
“不要怕他，他只是，有点儿不喜欢我。”张颜齐接着说，“任豪，你总是凶她，她要是跑到我这边你怎么办？你还不好好宠着，这么乖的女儿上哪去找哦。”<br/>
“……你不说我也晓得。”任豪的脸有些烧。<br/>
“爹地你脸红了。”果果捂嘴偷笑。<br/>
“就你话多！”任豪转过头去不理他们父女俩，那两个人笑得清脆悦耳。<br/>
好久没有这样的日子了，任豪想。</p><p> </p><p>19<br/>
蓬莱轩火锅店。<br/>
任豪坐下：“等多久了？”<br/>
“刚到。”张颜齐给他倒上茶。<br/>
“菜我点了一些，你看看有什么要加的。”<br/>
任豪接过平板：“说来火锅也很久没吃过了。”<br/>
“因为要照顾果果的饮食吗？”<br/>
“…差不多。”</p><p>“任豪，我知道旧事重提不好，”张颜齐咽下黄喉，“但是我想把事情弄清楚。如果让你不开心了，请直说。”<br/>
任豪点点头：“嗯。”<br/>
“你当时提分手的时候，我没太弄清楚原因。不是因为，我那段时间冷落了你吗？”<br/>
任豪放下筷子：“是，但不全是。”<br/>
他盯着锅里翻滚的红汤：“我当时发现，我融不进你的朋友中，我走不进你的世界，你的世界也不知道我的存在，你明白吗？我觉得很无力。因为这个事，我纠结了好久。”任豪翻了翻锅里的腐竹，“我不喜欢这样子的我。我猜，你当时也不知道我一个人想了这么多有的没的吧？…与其这样被负面情绪淹没，我想主动抛开这一切。就是这样。”<br/>
任豪一气说完这么多，深吸了一口气。</p><p>“是这样啊。”<br/>
张颜齐也放下了筷子。<br/>
“首先，我还是想说，我很抱歉。…那段时间准备比赛是真的很忙，还要一边赶论文，我想着，忙过这一阵，就把你介绍给我的朋友的。”张颜齐叹气，“当时跟几乎所有认识的人都打了招呼，都准备好忙完就带你过去，结果……”他红了眼眶。<br/>
“我不知道你那时候这么难受，我…对不起。而且我完全不知道你一个人养了果果到这么大，这些年，辛苦你了。”张颜齐垂下头。</p><p>“……”任豪沉默。<br/>
原来张颜齐并不是真的对自己不上心，也不是觉得和自己谈恋爱会丢面子，只是他太心急，又没有和张颜齐说过自己的心事，没能等到拨云见日的那一天……<br/>
“没事，都过去了。”任豪勉强扯出一个笑。<br/>
“不，有事。”张颜齐一把握住他的手，“我…我还是喜欢你。真的，我没办法，我根本就忘不掉你也没办法喜欢别人……”他一个大alpha眼睛被泪熏得通红，“我想和你在一起，我想照顾你，还有果果…你愿意再给我一次机会吗？”</p><p>我愿意吗？<br/>
任豪张张嘴，没出声。<br/>
他当然无数次地想过，要是他们没有分手，他们俩能一起抚养果果，日子会好很多，果果也不会一次次地哭着问他，爸比为什么不要我们了，爸比去哪了……但是他都熬过来了。现在张颜齐却突然出现了。<br/>
他最初害怕张颜齐会和他抢果果，可这些时和他接触下来，任豪发现他还是过去的那个张颜齐。就像他说的一样，宛如初见，他仍有初见时的一股倔强和一颗金子般的心。</p><p>“好啊。”<br/>
“这次我不会跑，你也不许放手知道吗？”</p><p> </p><p>20<br/>
“快！还不谢谢我们。”焉栩嘉终于硬气起来。<br/>
“是是是，多谢二位兄台鼎力相助。”任豪又气又好笑地给焉栩嘉和赵磊假模假式地行礼，张颜齐和果果在旁边偷笑。<br/>
“你们总算和好了。”赵磊笑眯眯地端来点心，“一番苦心好在是没有白费。”<br/>
“他们俩没和好就在发狗粮了，和不和好的，迟早的事。”夏之光也不客气地吃起来。<br/>
“夏叔叔，爹地和爸比为什么会发狗粮啊？”果果歪着头一脸不解。<br/>
“……”夏之光语塞。<br/>
“哈哈哈哈哈……”其他人笑得断气。<br/>
“夏之光，你这不是，自取其辱吗。”焉栩嘉笑得擦眼泪，“谁是狗啊哈哈哈哈哈这可是你自己说的。”<br/>
“你闭嘴！”夏之光恼羞成怒要去打他。<br/>
“果果，你夏叔叔的意思呢，就是说你爹地和爸比感情很好的意思。”一边的姚琛实在看不下去这几个人，语重心长地给小果果讲解。小姑娘似懂非懂地点点头。</p><p>“……他们好吵啊。”任豪靠在张颜齐肩膀上。<br/>
“吵还不好？”张颜齐捏捏他的脸，“你还想和果果两个人相依为命，独守空房啊？”<br/>
“对啊，我后悔了。”任豪冲他眨眼。<br/>
“后悔也晚了，我告诉你。”张颜齐在丈夫嘴上狠狠啄了一口，“上了贼船就下不来了。”</p><p>果果：呀，爸比和爹地在亲亲！<br/>
……小姑娘突然间仿佛明白了几分夏之光的感受。</p><p>嗝。</p><p> </p><p>21<br/>
“齐齐，你之前为什么要送我白玫瑰啊？”<br/>
“你知道他的花语是什么吗？”<br/>
“…什么？”<br/>
“我足以与你相配。”</p><p>我足以与你相配，你是唯一与我相配的人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*布鲁萨：白玫瑰拉丁名音译。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>